RE: Change my Destiny Reboot
by ChaosxPaladin
Summary: Discontinued. Louise had always struggled. Forced through a realm of failures and disappointments, her heart lurched as she began her summons, her last chance to prove herself. She succeeded, setting on the path a destiny she wished to never experience. The endless cycle of pain and death must be stopped, but can her familiar change his destiny of becoming a monster?
1. The Familiar's Choice

Change my Destiny Reboot Chapter 1: The Familiar's Choice

1.2 UPDATE: CmD Reboot further enhanced. Some ideas that I had in the previous update conflicted with the canon details of the ZnT lore, so I had to take them out and replace them. Main character's powers and abilities are also homage to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and Dovahzul, the language of dragons developed by fans around the world. Lore for both ZnT and the Elder scrolls have been altered to accommodate my story. Do not expect 100% accuracy nor a full blown cross over. References will be made here and there, but I will not be adding any more characters from canon lore. Any characters added will be my own. I will do what I can to keep it consistent though.

1.1 UPDATE: I would like to go over a few things before you read this, something that I have been questioned on since I posted this. Please understand that I am no way offended and completely understand your concerns. My main character is overpowered in the beginning; I did it on purpose.

The thing that many people seem to not understand is that the ZnT universe is weak in terms of magic. Their powers are extremely limited and underdeveloped, and practically any universe can over take them down no problem; it was only thanks to the void that they haven't been yet. This makes it extremely difficult to balance things. Who is a character that can be considered strong, but not enough to be untouchable? What elements of the ZnT universe can be developed to help fight back?

Of all the humans in their land, only two are any real threat: Colbert and Karin the heavy wind. The elves are a different story. Its about time someone buffed up their universe.

I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, The Elder Scrolls series. The Dovahzul language was not developed by myself, but by the hardworking developers of . Go and learn Dovahzul, the language of dragons!

...

There was once a man by the name of Astor. A man of great potential, he was the son of the ancient high elf king, and his human wife. Blessed with a strong, human body and the magical potential of an elf, his future was bright and filled with hope. His birth was a representation of the covenant between humans and elves, a bond that the two races hoped would never be broken.

That all changed with the Draconian War. A war that Astor started.

There was something that he pursued in secret, a task that had been long abandoned by his father's ancestors: The origin of humans and elves. The origin of life. A task he found, to be abandoned for no good reason. He discovered an ancient catacomb below his own kingdom, long and deep, with corridors and abandoned halls deep underground. There were signs of ceremony, ancient and bloody. His curiosity getting the better of him, he, along with his best knights and magi, proceeded downward to see what laid beyond. No one knows what happened after they descended, nor were there anyone who came out alive.

The ground tore violently open, and the world shook with an awesome tremor. There was no time for the world to scream. The once ancient city fell into the ground, the deep abyss swallowing the city whole. From it, rose a beast. A Black Dragon, with a single rider upon its neck. Astor. He then shouted, his trembling voice booming across the sky to the lands beyond.

**Dovahkiin! **(Dragonborn)

...

**7000 Years Later **

"It's Louise the zero's turn!"

"What's she going to summon?"

"I bet there will be just another explosion! That's the only spell she can cast anyway, she said so herself!"

Louise blankly looked around at her peers, her anxiety swirling rampantly within. She showed nothing on her face, as her mother had taught her, but she couldn't help but furrow her brow in distress as her fellow classmates jeered at her. It didn't matter who it was. Human or elf, all of them were against her.

She was the last to perform the summoning ritual. Everyone had gone about their own, summoning creatures of all kinds. Cats, dogs, moles, bugbears, owls, a dragon... Tiffa managed to summon a magnificent, talking wolf even.

"You can do it Louise!" She cheered, her voluptuous chest bouncing as she did so, not to the notice of the males around her. The females sighed, not accustomed to their staring. At some point they just gave up trying, and let them stare. Most of them were faithful anyway.

Most of them.

"I wonder what she'll summon? What do you think Guiche?" asked Montmorency, her red frog familiar resting upon her head. She turned to him, catching him staring at Tiffania again. Growling, she kicked him in the shin, wiping off the smarmy grin and the red tint on his face.

"Ouch! M-My dear Montmorency, why did you do that?!" He shouted, clutching his ankle as he hopped on one foot. With a humph, she crossed her arms and turned away.

"That's enough children. Please remain silent as Miss Valliere continues with her summon." Professor Colbert silenced the crowd with a stern glare, giving Louise the peace of mind she needed. Giving him a thankful stare, Louise closed her eyes firmly and focused, the desperation growing. Her heart beat like a drum in her chest as she raised her wand, and with all her heart, she cried out.

"I beg of you... my servant somewhere in the universe!"Everyone hushed at her unique chant, whispering among themselves. Louise felt her heart lurch as she continued, squeezing her eyes tightly as she raised her wand.

"_Please... Founder Brimir... God... Anyone... please listen!" _

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and powerful familiar spirit! Hear my plea as I desire from my heart... and answer my guidance!" With a swift, slashing motion of her wand, Louise called forth the strange sensation within her. She had called upon it every time she had cast a spell, unconsciously or not. Many called her strange, heretical, or even insane at one point. Magic was controlled through Will-Power, the internal energy of magic that could only be tapped by nobles. Elvish magic was the same in that regard, but their casting required no wands.

But no one but Tiffania and her had ever been able to "feel" will-power.

She felt it surge within her, its power growing and growing, reaching heights that she had never felt before. A piercing pain shot through her body, and she arched in pain, dropping her wand. Her mind turned blank as she fell on her knees, the sounds of the world drowning out as her head began to spin. The pain was intense, but not unbearable. She forced her head up.

The world had changed.

Long gone were her classmates, her school and her professor. She found herself in the middle of a mountainous, brimstone wasteland, as if she had been brought to hell itself. The sky was a gritty orange red, her surroundings devoid of life. The ground was cracked, the light leaking under radiating with a fresh heat as if it would erupt with lava at any moment.

Across from her, was a boy in strange clothes. He screamed something, of what she was unsure. He stood still for a few moments, before he ran towards her, kneeling down.

"Hey, are you alright?!"

...

"Just my luck. Now if the damn world would just stop spinning..." Michael snarled, slapping his face a few times. _Of course going through a portal no one else could see was a bad idea. What the hell was I thinking? I know my luck is bad, but this is just cruel._

Shaking his head once again, the strange heat radiating around him gave him pause. Michael opened his eyes and nearly swore out loud.

"I was brought to hell?!" he shouted. _Was I a descendant of a line of super villains that held the world ransom? Did I accidentally change the course of history when I bought the ice cream Auntie Serana didn't like? What did I do to deserve this?! _

A figure caught his attention, further in the distance. He couldn't tell from all the meshing red and black colours, but it looked like they were hurt.

"I swear, I'm gonna get myself killed one day." Jogging towards her, Michael knelt down beside who appeared to be a school girl with pink hair. _Is she a Pink Floyd devout or something? _Offering his hand, he asked if she was alright. She was in a daze, her eyes blank, before the fear set it.

"W-What's going on? Where are we?" She whispered, terror rising in her voice. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Why did my summon go wrong?!" The word summon caught Michael off guard.

"Excuse me? You said you attempted a summoning? Are you senile or are you a cultist?" he asked. She glared at Michael.

"How dare you! The summoning ritual is a sacred rite that has existed in Halkeginia for 7000 years! And what's with your tone?! I'm a noble, a mage you worthless commoner! You should treat me with respect! Now what's going on?!" Her fear was replaced with anger, much to Michael's grief. But her words stopped his reply. Did she just say Halkeginia?

"Look, I'm just as much in the dark as you are. Now why don't you calm down before-" He started, but the world shook with a tremor, making the two lose their balance. The ground tore violently open, and the sky became a deep crimson, black clouds swirling into existence. There was no time for the them to scream. Michael's instincts urged him to move away as fast as possible. Grabbing the girl's hand, he went into a full sprint as the crumbling ground began to catch up.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" She shouted.

"Away from here! Do you want to die or something?!"

"But where can we go?!

"I don't know, but if you want to be the world's opening appetizer, feel free to fall, because it seems really hungry!" The girl turned back, and realizing the severity of the situation, she followed Michael's sprint. There was a deafening crashing sound, and they pushed their bodies to the limit, the adrenaline pushing them beyond. A roar followed.

The world stopped shaking, and the two slowed their sprint, gulping hungrily for air. The heat intensified as their sweat began drenching their clothes, and Michael turned, swearing out loud this time.

"You've gotta be shitting me."

A dragon. It was as tall as a skyscraper, its scales a moonless ebony black and its eyes a piercing yellow. Its exposed underside was a leather like, contrasting white. Bat like wings spread wide as it inhaled deeply, roaring towards the heavens.

"**Nil...KRI LU!**_"_

The girl covered her ears in pain, falling onto her knees but Michael only shook slightly. His pain was dulled by the horror of what he had just heard.

Void. Kill. Magic. Nilkrilu, the dragon's name.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, but it had been a very long time since he encountered a dragon that could speak. Dragons which could speak could only mean one thing: It was ancient, and it was powerful. Lesser drakes, dragons that could not speak, were led by them.

"_Looks like we missed a few after all..."_

"I... I can't... what is that thing? I've never seen a dragon like that before..." Louise whispered, her body losing strength. She sank down to the floor, and Michael looked around.

_Damn it, its a barren wasteland. No weapons but rocks. Cover is almost nonexistent, but we might be able to do something thanks to that dragon erupting from the ground..._

"Hey, get up. Unless you want to end up dragon dinner, we need a place to hide. You said you were a mage right? Can't you use some sort of invisibility spell?" Louise's cheek's flushed as he helped her up to her feet. She opened her mouth to reply, before pausing. She felt her uniform down, searching herself frantically.

"M-My wand... its gone!"

The dragon roared again, although for one reason or another it wasn't as bone chilling this time. It set its eyes on the two, falling down on all fours, snarling. Michael swore again. Quickly search his surroundings, the panic began to set in. Out of desperation, a plan formed in his mind.

"You better find it fast. I'll see if I can distract the dragon long enough, but if I die it'll be on your consciousness!" Michael starting running, circling the dragon and shifting its attention away from the pink haired mage. The dragon seemed to pay no attention to them, but Michael was no fool. He was well versed with dragon behavior, and there's only one way to challenge a dragon.

Shout its name.

"**Nil...KRI LU!**_"_

...

Louise frantically tried to call out to the boy she assumed was to be her familiar, yet she hesitated, trying to grasp the situation. What was it that went wrong with her summon? Why was there a dragon? What was this place?

Why was this happening to her?

_Everyone was right... I really am the worst mage in existence..._

Feeling tears build up in her eyes, she held them back, clenching her fists tightly. Her heart twisted in her chest and she let out a soft sob, drowned out by the echoing crashes of the dragon stomping about.

But now was not the time for such self pity. The boy was right. She needed to find her wand if she wanted to get the two of them out of this mess. He was just a commoner, and as a noble is was her duty to protect him. Her family would be shamed otherwise. Neither could he stand up against a dragon of that size alone. But then again, could she?

Louise looked up, watching the boy as he kept the dragon's attention.

"**Nil...KRI LU!**_" _he shouted, the ground trembling beneath them once more. The power of his voice was beyond anything she had ever seen. The dragon turned its head towards him, roaring at the boy with ferocity. The boy took a predatory crouch, and the dragon inhaled. What was that?! Was that magic?!

"**Yol... TOOR SHUL!**_"_(Fire, Inferno, Sun) A blaze of fire shot forth from the dragon's mouth, and Louise felt a blast of heat wash over her as she screamed out for the boy to move. He stood resolute, unafraid, and did the impossible.

"**Fo... KRA DIIN!**_" _(Frost, Cold, Freeze). Louise stared agape as the two shouted at each other, literally. A blizzard came forth from the boy, locking with the dragon's inferno. It ended up being a stalemate, and the dragon stopped its flames to take off into the air.

"**Mah... YOL LOK!**_" _(Fall, Fire, Sky). As the dragon made another shout to the heavens, the clouds fell apart as meteors fell from the heavens, raining down on the land and destroying it eve further. Louise ran to take cover, and was surprised at the boy's athleticism. He expertly rolled, flipped, and bounced about like a professional gymnast, narrowly avoiding the dragon's surprisingly slow meteors. He was buying her time with his life, and she needed to hurry. Louise wiped her tears away, and began running to the rupture where the dragon appeared. Her eyes squinted as the heat seemed to grow, the air becoming thick and cloudy. Louise coughed as she searched the ground, following the faint shoe tracks back to where they started. Nearing the gaping hole, Louise gasped as she looked inside. It was an empty void, and looking in made her feel sick to the stomach. She could almost feel herself falling in, its darkness enveloping her soul. She shook her head.

"It should be around here..."

It was a difficult search, but eventually she found it. She was lucky it wasn't trapped under a rock. Turning towards the dragon, she gaped with awe as she saw the boy climbing its back, the dragon shaking and twisting in an attempt to shake him. He held on firmly as the dragon began to speak in a foreign language.

"Gaas Mun! Gaav vau do zey!_"_Its voice boomed across the wasteland.

"Are you insane?!" She shouted out loud. How could he even attempt such a crazy thing?! And he told her that he didn't want to die! Panic setting in once more, Louise rushed closer to the dragon, wondering how she would cast a spell on such a thing.

She was a failure.

When she found out that she couldn't cast any of the four elements, Louise's mother had pushed her, urged her, and even trained Louise herself in order to discover the cause. At first, because of the explosion, they had thought it to be fire. When that proved fruitless, Louise had met a number of tutors, and healers to find the cause. Nothing was wrong with her, and yet none of them could find a solution to her plight. It was this that had brought Tiffa and Louise together.

She remembered it like it was yesterday; another explosion, another room to clean. Yet, the elf had helped her out of kindness, something that no other student, aside from Tabitha, had ever offered.

_I'm like you. I can't use any of the four elements either._

She didn't believe her at first, but when she saw Tiffania's mind wipe spell for the first time, she came to believe. Just like Louise, that was the only spell she could use. Louise could only cause explosions. Tiffa could only erase memories. It had brought her peace with herself, but not with her family.

The Rule of Steel, her mother called it. That one should not show any emotions in the sight of others, to maintain the morale and ideal that nothing is impossible for them. That their personal feelings would only get in the way of the battle.

Doubt began to set in. Her run slowed to a walk, and her walk slowed to a stop. She panted heavily as the heavy air choked her lungs, her uniform soaked with her sweat. The boy was on the dragon's head now, holding desperately onto one of its horns. The dragon shook its head left and right, but he wouldn't let go. Louise raised her wand, but her hand shook, the weight of her past bearing down on her.

_You can do it. _

A voice. It was a deep, masculine bass, one that seemed to wash over her like a gentle caress across an open wound. She didn't know whose it was, but her mind and body told her this voice could be trusted. Something about it set her mind at ease, and all her cares washed away.

_Concentrate. Focus strongly on what you want. _

Louise wanted to prove herself. All her life, she had been ridiculed, mocked and scorned by her peers. She wanted to prove to her mother that she wasn't a failure. She wanted to prove she existed. She felt the magic within her grow, bubbling within her like fire. It surged throughout her entire being, and Louise felt her magic go even further. Raw magical power that she had never felt before. She finally understood her power. It felt good.

It felt right.

Louise raised her wand with confidence, the voice inside her guiding her.

_I believe in you._

"EXPLOSION!"

...

THIS – IS – THE – WORST – BLIND – DATE – EVER!" Michael shouted as he held desperately onto the dragon's head. It shook itself violently left and right, Michael feeling like throwing up. Still, he held on, wanting to give the girl more time. He had looked back when he was climbing the dragon, and when he found the girl still searching his heart sank. Still, he made a promise to distract the girl until she found her wand. If she really was a mage, she could probably help him off this damn thing.

"Gaas Mun! Gaav vau do zey!_"_(Filthy human, get off of me!)

"Unt ahrk fus zey, hi hinzaal dovah!_" _(Just try and force me, you stupid dragon!)

"Vir yin hi! Zu'u fen**-**_" _(How dare you! I will-)

Michael spoke too soon. His instincts flared, warning him to get out of there. He wanted to move, but he had nowhere to go.

Nowhere but down.

The deafening explosion caught him off guard, blasting the dragon's upper body and loosening his grip. He had no choice now. The dragon roared with pain, thankfully moving away from the girl, and Michael pushed himself off the dragon, going into free fall. The adrenaline surged through him as he approached the ground with increasing speed. Calling the magic within him, Michael cast a spell, making his flesh as tough a stone.

It wasn't enough. He was falling too fast. Rolling as best he could, Michael felt himself break in several places, his organs crushing from the impact and his bones dislocating on the inside. Stone flesh only protected him from the outside, but his insides were still vulnerable. Michael couldn't help but scream out loud, cursing the world for not letting him lose his consciousness.

"God damn it... That hurt..." He spat, blood choking him as he lay on his back. And yet he was not worried. He had suffered worse injuries than this. It was a bit slow, but his healing factor kicked in. He felt his wounds close themselves, his bones return to their rightful place, and his organs resume their activities like nothing happened. The girl came running to him at some point, desperately calling out to him but he ignored her. After about a minute of resting, he was fully healed.

"W-What? How are you able to stand?! You just fell from at least ten miles high!" The girl gasped as Michael stood up. He shrugged.

"Ever since I was a child I've had this healing ability. But we can worry about that later." Michael turned to the dragon, which had once again set its eyes on the two of them. "We have a dragon to fight. You think you could do that explosion thing again? That was you right?" he asked, and the girl nodded. Michael massaged his sore throat, feeling useless. What was he to do? Distract the dragon again? He probably could, but he could only shout so many times and his healing factor was slow. Michael doubted the dragon would sit around a second time and let him heal.

"_Dovahkiin..." _

A voice from within his mind. It was a deep, masculine bass, causing Michael to perk up and search their surroundings on full alert. No one should know that name. The name of his clan. Dragon Born.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Did you hear a voice just now?"

"N-No... but I did hear one before I cast my spell. It encouraged me and... helped me cast."

"Did it speak in a language you could understand?" Michael wondered. The girl gave him a bug eyed stare, as if he had asked something beyond her comprehension. "Of course it did. Did he speak in another language for you? Louise replied. Michael shook his head.

"Sort of, but never mind that. We can deal with it later." Michael replied. The girl stepped forward, her back facing towards him.

"I'll distract the dragon this time with my magic; you focus on that voice and let it help you." She turned towards him, giving him a genuine smile. "Believe in him." With that, the girl dashed forward. Michael stood there for a few moments, stunned. How could she just expect him to suddenly trust this voice? Shaking his head, he closed his eyes.

"_Dreh ni kos zofaas. Zu'u los hin grah-zeymahzin." _(Don't be fearful. I am your ally.)

"_Ful mu los fron?" _(So we are related?) Michael asked. The voice chuckled.

"_Ni uliid." _(Not precisely.)

"_Ruz vir vis hi tinvaak dovah zul?" _(Then how can you speak the dragon voice?)

"_Dreh hi lost tiid wah laan zey tol, uv dreh hi laan kon wah dir?" _(Do you have time to ask me that, or do you want the girl to die?)Michael was silent for a long while as he listened to his surroundings. It didn't sound good.

"_Flogah, Zu'u fen ov hi. Fos fen hi lost zey dreh?" _(Fine, I will trust you. What will you have me do?)

"_Dreh hi mindok fahvos nunon hi vis vahraan ven hi dreh?"_(Do you know why only you can heal the way you do?)

The truth is he didn't, but ever since Michael was born he had his healing factor. It was a strange and horrifying occurrence the first time he experienced it, when those around him were smashed to pieces in a terrorist attack. Something within him awoke, a desire to live on, and he felt something, whether magic or otherwise, flow through him from his heart like blood. It healed his wounds, and gave him a strange understanding of Dovahzul like no one else. He could learn, understand and become one with words much easier than others, making his shouts more powerful. It was still difficult, but it did not take the years of training his brothers and sisters went through.

"_Zu'u nis gelaar tul. Ko tiid, hi fen mindok. Nuz fah nu, dahmaan daar rot..." _(I cannot explain yet. In time, you will know. But for now, remember these words...)

"**Fraan Yiir Maat!"** (Feel, Gaze, Judge) Michael declared, and an ethereal black energy manifested around his feet, swirling around his body and lashing around him. Michael convulsed in pain as something within him awoke, a dark power that nearly consumed him. Unbearable pressure forced him into the ground, and black hatred washed over him as years and years of torment pierced through his mind. Memories of unknown origin forced themselves into his brain.

He couldn't make out every detail. Something was happening, an apocalyptic sort of event. Bodies lay everywhere, dark blurs soaring around the sky. The cries of the wounded echoed as Michael fell onto his knees, the vision blurring out everything else. He saw a glimpse of pink, then a splash of red. He wanted to scream, but he could not move.

"**Daar los hin aluntiid, daar los hin mahtiid. Meyz mul, ahrk vuldak nii. Tinvaak nu, rot wah vuldak hin aluntiid! " **(This is your future, this is your destiny. Become strong, and change it. Speak now, the words to change your future!)

"**FUS RO DAH!"** (Force, Balance, Push) With fierce tenacity, Michael shouted towards the sky, breaking free of the darkness surrounding him. The pressure lifted, the sheer ferocity of his shout breaking through the force pressing down on his inner being.

Michael opened his eyes, his vision blurry, his throat burning and his legs trembling. He searched frantically for the girl, finding her ways away from where he last saw her. She slashed with her wand,her explosions keeping the dragon at bay, but Michael could tell he took too long. She was slowing down, her spells taking longer and longer to cast. Michael rushed forward, ready to join the girl.

"Kept you waiting, huh?!" Michael shouted as he zipped past her. The dragon missed its bite, fiercely snapping its jaws at the girl. Michael took the chance and jumped in front of the dragon, inhaling deeply. Power surged through him as his dragon blood hummed with his soul, empowering his shout.

"**Fus... RO DAH!" **Michael shouted. While his shout wasn't powerful enough to throw the dragon as far as he has hoped, it caused it to stumble backwards, its head thrown back. It roared towards the sky in annoyance.

"You're back!" she started, but stopped short as Michael held his chest in pain. Each breath was heavy and agonizing; he could feel his body weakening. He guessed he could only shout a few more times.

"D-Don't worry, I'm fine-" He replied, but was cut off as the dragon fell on all fours. It was bleeding, and from the looks of the burns and wounds that the girl's explosion's caused it was tiring out. It opened its jaws once more, and a black, ethereal ball of energy began to manifest within its mouth.

Michael stared blankly. If monster mash plays at the theatre taught him anything, its that charged attacks were usually very destructive and very powerful. It was getting desperate. He reached out and grabbed the girl's hand, putting as much distance as possible.

_Do not fear. Your shout will protect you._

"I heard his voice this time!" the girl exclaimed as the dragon's attack grew larger and larger. Michael looked down at body, unsure of was still growing and his body can't handle more than eight shouts a day, and didn't know if his next shout would damage his lungs. . He opened his mouth to reply but a hand on his shoulder broke his thoughts, and the two of them slowed their run to a stop.

"You can do it. Trust it. I think he means us well." the girl said with another smile. She was cute when she did. Nodding once more, Michael stepped forward.

"Alright then. I'm going to block this thing's attack. You charge up whatever you have left and blow that thing to smithereens!" He turned to her with a grin. "After all this is over, I'll take on a real date." The girl flushed, sputtering a reply that was drowned out by the dragon's final attack. A shining, white beam of energy charged at them, making Michael's heart pound in his chest. He crouched low, readying himself, focusing on the words.

_Force._

He waited patiently, until the beam was close.

_Balance._

He inhaled.

_PUSH!_

"**Fus... RO DAH!"**

A blue shock wave erupted from Michael's mouth. His shout caused the ground to tremble, stopping the attack but he felt extremely drained. He fell to his knees, deathly tired as his lungs burned before screaming "Do it!" To the girl behind him. She was glowing with a pure, white energy now, an aura of holiness that glowed bright at the tip of her wand.

"EXPLOSION!"

On cue, an explosion, the biggest yet, blew the dragon to dust. The concussive blast lifted the girl and Michael off their feet, sending them several meters away and onto their backs. The dragon wailed one final time, and a loud crash followed. The world became silent, and the black clouds faded away, the world returning to its, if it could be called that, original state. An orange sky. A silent wasteland. The and I held our breaths as the smoke cleared, exhaling loudly as the dragon lay still on its belly.

"Man, talk about a hellish first date." Michael laughed, falling back onto his butt. It hurt just to laugh, but he didn't think anything was bleeding. The girl panted, not replying, staring at the dragon impassively. She soon joined Michael on the ground. The world remained silent.

"Say, you said this was supposed to be a summons right?" Michael asked, breaking the deafening silence. The girl let out a hum in reply. "Is there anything else that we need to do?" She paused, before wearily standing to her feet.

"Actually, yes. I'm surprised I didn't think of it. Come on." She said, offering her hand. Michael took in and she helped him up to his feet, the two standing across from each other.

"Come to think of it, I don't even know your name." asked the girl. Michael tilted his head before smiling.

"That's true. Although I don't blame you, with all that was going on. My name is Michael Diaz. What's yours?" The girl flushed, looking down at her feet all of a sudden.

"L-L-Louise. Louise la Blanc de la Valliere." Michael noted how different her name was, and remembered what she said about a place called Halkeginia. He would have to remember to ask her about it later. He opened his mouth to reply, but Louise closed her eyes, and he sensed a strange power manifest around them. A circle with a pentagon appeared on the floor, glowing a brilliant green. Michael stood still.

"My name is Louise la Blanc de la Valliere. To the pentagon that holds the five powers, bless this one and yield him as my familiar..." With a wave of her wand, the circle grew brighter, and Louise tapped her wand on my head. She then dropped her wand in her skirt pocket, before looking at me nervously. She cupped my face in her hands.

"Be grateful, normally no one would get this from a noble in their lifetime!" she hissed spitefully into my face. Michael shot her an arrogant grin_. _Closing her eyes once again, she leaned in, slightly, before yelping out in surprise. Michael swept her off her feet, leaned her back, and kissed her deeply. Time seemed to stop as the two kissed, staring into each others eyes. When Michael finally pulled back, he gave her another cheeky grin as her face became a darker shade of crimson.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOOOOTTT!" She screamed, making him drop her onto the floor. She scrambled onto her feet and her energy seemed to return as he let out another playful grin, dodging her explosion as she swiped her wand with a spiteful vengeance. Before he knew it, the world became white.

"_You'll stay with me as my familiar... right?" _Michael heard her voice as the world faded away. He smiled.

"Count on it."

...

Everything was going according to plan.

The hooded figure watched from a distance as the two finished the familiar contract. He felt a pang of nostalgia, remembering when he too was first called to be a familiar. But he would not be like his predecessors. He would help them grow and help them become strong, to defeat the oncoming storm.

As the two began chasing each other, he released his magic holding them in this realm. The black beast they defeated melted away unknowingly, returning to his person, and the realm around them shone a brilliant white.

...

_**Words of Power: Fus Ro Dah, Unrelenting Force**_

**Herin Lies The Words Of The DragonBorn, Transcending History And The World.  
>A Tale Of Souls And Swords, Eternally Retold...<strong>

Here lies the guardian**  
><strong>Keeper of dragonstone**  
><strong>And a **F******orce ****of unending**  
><strong>Rage and darkness

Locked away in the dark  
>Maintaining the <strong>Balance<br>**Between the spirits of  
>Life and Death.<p>

But the Guardian will  
>not yield to his changed fate<br>With unrelenting force  
>He began to <strong>Push<strong>

This was something I've been considering for a very long time now. But after much reviewing, speaking with fellow fan fiction writers and real life friends, I decided to reboot this series. I've completely revamped the entire storyline, scrapping certain ideas, changing others and adding a fresh new look on the hero's back story. I've been working on Change my Destiny for years, and while I am sad to see it begin anew, I am excited to see where it will go. Please review, and tell me what you think of the new character; don't be afraid to be honest! Thank you for reading, and enjoy the story.


	2. Culture Clash

Change my Destiny Reboot Chapter 2: Culture Clash

FURTHER REVISED, PLEASE REREAD THE FIRST CHAPTER AGAIN.

1.2 UPDATE: CmD Reboot further enhanced. Some ideas that I had in the previous update conflicted with the canon details of the ZnT lore, so I had to take them out and replace them. Main character's powers and abilities are also homage to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and Dovahzul, the language of dragons developed by fans around the world. Lore for both ZnT and the Elder scrolls have been altered to accommodate my story. Do not expect 100% accuracy nor a full blown cross over. References will be made here and there, but I will not be adding any more characters from canon lore. Any characters added will be my own. I will do what I can to keep it consistent though.

...

At first, Michael saw nothing. But soon, he felt himself wake up, and his senses began to focus. He tried to open his eyes, but the blinding light pierced at them, forcing him to close. It took a few seconds to adjust. He found himself wrapped in soft, warm fabrics, as relaxing as as his Auntie Serana's summer cottage. The bed, also soft, absorbed him like jelly, his frame sinking deep.

A white ceiling. One that Michael didn't recognize, and he had stayed resident in several places across Skyrim before he settled with his aunt Serana. Orphanages. Temples of Mara. Even jail once. Looking around, he was at the end of a long hall of hospital beds. The room itself was grand, screaming wealthy with its high ceiling, white walls and glass stained windows. In the bed next to his rested the girl with pink hair, Louise. He tried pushing himself up, but his limbs felt bulkier than usual, restraining his movement slightly.

"Bandages? I hope I wasn't a part of some mad science experiment... where am I anyway?" Michael whispered to himself. The bandages had fresh spots of blood from wounds he received when in his... for lack of better word, dream. He slowly pushed himself up, unwrapping the ones on his arms. There was no need for them thanks to his healing. While unwrapping the bandage on his left arm, he came across a peculiar sight; strange runes were engraved into the back of his hand, as if someone had imprinted it from_ under_ his skin. The runes themselves were slightly faint, but it was obvious if one looked closely. He couldn't make out the symbols. What's this? It definitely wasn't Dovahzul...

"Oh, my head..." mumbled Louise. She struggled to open her eyes, placing her gaze on Michael as she placed a hand on her head.

"Welcome back from the dead. I assume Hell was hospitable?" Michael asked. It took her a moment to register my comment. She gave Michael a dry look.

"Do you do this often?" She asked, deadpanned. He gave her a grin.

"Ah, you're awake!" a female voice caught his attention. Footsteps followed, causing Michael and Louise to turn towards the door. A pretty nurse, if that's what she was. She had straight, shoulder length black hair, Asian like eyes and a fair complexion. Her uniform consisted of a maid dress, with white frills and black fabrics overlapping each other. She was relatively short, although not as short as the pink haired girl. Louise sat up as she approached. The girl gasped as she peered at Michael's arms, as if she was surprised that they were-

"Y-Your wounds are gone! But they were just there!" she cried out. Ah, so there were wounds. He shrugged.

"That's just the kind of body I have. But before we get distracted, may I ask your name? Where is this place?" Michael asked politely. Shaking free of her stupor, the girl curtsied deeply.

"Ah, please forgive my rudeness. My name is Siesta. I'm a maid here at the Tristain Academy of Magic." Michael let out a hum, masking his surprise with indifference. He felt that he shouldn't be though, after all that went on what seemed like a few seconds ago. The girl. That dragon.

"Ah, so you're finally awake?" came another female voice. This one was older, but by how much he couldn't tell. A woman wearing a light purple dress entered the room, along with a balding man in blue robes, and another blonde wearing the same uniform as Louise. Michael's eye's widened ever so slightly at the uniformed girl's ridiculous bust, deterred by a magnificent, gray wolf following her. Michael noted the strange symbol on its face, resembling a heart with two spiked lines slashing across it.

The woman was tall, taller than himself Michael noted. She walked proudly towards the two, like a model on stage Michael noted, but what perked his interest were her ears. They were long, impossibly so for a human, and she was extremely beautiful. The man, however, did not fare so well. It was obvious he was aging, but that didn't stop him from giving Michael a strange sensation. Something about the way he stood and walked was off. Even the way he held his straight brown staff seemed almost militaristic.

The busty blonde and her wolf familiar Michael assumed ran ahead of the other two, the blonde hugging Louise fiercely.

"Louise! You're okay!" She cried, sobbing into her friend's frame. Louise let out a small "urk" and hugged her friend, the wolf staring at Michael intently as it sat beside its master. Michael stared back, wondering if it was capable of intelligent thought. Probably not, but still...

"Oh, Madame Rachel, Professor Colbert, Miss Tiffa!" said Siesta, stepping back and curtsying. The woman, Rachel, gave Siesta a polite smile. The other man stepped up to Louise, and Tiffa let go.

"Miss Valliere! Are you alright? Do you feel any illnesses?" Colbert asked. He gazed over cautiously at Michael. "Were you two able to complete the contract?"

"Colbert, give the girl some space, they just got up! Although I must say I am surprised, young one. Your wounds healed extremely quickly; too quickly. We just put those on minutes ago." Rachel eyed Michael warily, putting her hands on her hips. Mihael shrugged once again, giving her the same response he did to Siesta. Colbert, Tiffa and Siesta exchanged confused looks.

"Is that so?" Rachel replied, although disbelievingly. Michael held his breath, sighing quietly when she decided to change the subject. "Nevertheless, you are a patient here, and it is my job to take care of you. Rest for a bit longer and we will continue our discussion later." She turned to walk away, leaving Siesta, Louise, Colbert and Michael by themselves.

"She's an elf, right? You as well?" Michael asked Tiffa. She nodded, shirking away nervously.

"Michael, that's rude!" Louise retorted, but Tiffa shook her head before smiling.

"Y-Yes, I'm an elf. My name is Tiffania, but you can call me Tiffa." She curtseyed, and Michael returned a small bow.

"But to answer your question, yes Madame Rachel is an elf. She's been here for a very long time, one of the oldest teacher's I've heard." added Siesta.

"Don't let her catch you saying that; she'll throw a fit." chuckled Colbert. Siesta giggled, Tiffa and Louise smiled and Michael let out a small laugh. He let it die down as he faced Colbert.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused. But if I may ask, how did we end up here? And what is this place? Louise told me that this place is Halkeginia?" Michael asked. Colbert reeled in surprise.

"You spoke that much already?" But how? You've both been unconscious for the past hour!" exclaimed Colbert. Somehow, Michael wasn't surprised. "When Miss Valliere attempted her summon, she fell unconscious. We had no idea what happened until the portal you came from appeared. You fell through unconscious as well!" Wiping his head, Colbert's brow furrowed in distress. Michael noticed Siesta gaze at him in confusion as he remained silent.

"Would you believe me if I told you we met within a dream?" I asked mysteriously. Colbert eyed my curiously, and I showed him the symbol on my hand. He gasped.

"The familiar's runes! You have them! That's amazing, you truly met within a dream? I've never heard of anything like that before! And these runes..." Colbert gushed with what seemed to be academic zeal, asking me various questions about what Louise and I saw. We answered to the best of our ability, Siesta and Tiffa listening silently.

"I see... this is most disturbing. For you two to have fought a dragon... Even if it was a dream, it seems almost too real to be fantasy. You being able to fulfill the contract within that dream should be proof, but then again, magic can be as wild as any beast. There must be a reasoning behind it all..." Colbert stood in thought, going over what we told him. "I also seem to recognize that dragon you mentioned, but by the life of me can't remember where... I'll have to go over my books and-"

"Professor," Louise interrupted. She had remained fairly quiet till now, only answering when asked. "We are just as confused as you are. Please, if you find anything, tell us."

"But of course Miss Valliere! I will make sure you two are the first to know of my findings." He wiped his head again. "For now, I must depart. I shall go inform old Osmond of what's occurred. Siesta, please look after their needs for now." He turned to go, but he quickly reeled back and turned to Michael again.

"Oh! Before I forget, may I ask you a personal question Michael? Where are you from?" Taken aback from the sudden question, it took a split second for Michael to recover.

"I'm from the land of Skyrim." It was Colbert's turn to be surprised.

"You're from the barbarian lands?! But we haven't been in contact for years!" He screamed. I dropped my jaw in offense. That's what they call us here?!

"Excuse me, with all due respect we are FAR from barbarians. If anything, you're the barbarians here! This is a hospital right? Where are your mana streams?" It was Colbert's turn to reel in shock.

"Mana streams? What in Brimir are those?" Michael slammed his hand against his face. From there, Michael asked every possible question he could think of, from the geography, to the ruling classes, to the way magic is performed. Colbert in turn asked Michael various questions about Skyrim, fascinated by the advanced dwemer technology. Michael showed them photographs of trains, vehicles and other devices, fascinating the group. Siesta followed, asking various questions about Michael's culture. Louise listened with interest as Michael explained diplomacy, where Jarl's and leaders would be elected by mass voting throughout the villages and cities.

"So all in all, Nobles are the ones in power and who can use magic and commoners are those who can't? Fascinating..." Michael said with wonder, drinking the tea Siesta prepared for them. Colbert however, bounced around like a child as Louise sat up in her bed, Tiffa sitting on her bed side. Tiffa's wolf, named Fenrir, slept on the floor.

"But its not as amazing as your lands in Skyrim. Can truly anyone perform magic?!" replied Colbert with zeal. Michael nodded.

"Yes, anyone can, myself included. Although I'm not as good at it compared to my sister. No offense, but your Brimir must not have studied his magic hard enough. We've put a lot of effort into studying and advancing our magic and technology, much more than you have here. I can positively say we're more advanced than you are. Again, no offense."

"Watch your tone familiar. I will not have you disrespect our land's customs. How is it that anyone in your land can use magic? That's impossible!" Louise said with finality, obviously offended.

"L-Louise, I don't think he meant offense..." mumbled Tiffa, trying to diffuse the situation. Michael remained silent, leaning forward in his bed.

"This tea is delicious Siesta. You're very good at brewing." Blushing slightly, Siesta curtseyed with shaky legs, still shocked from Michael's revelation of being able to use magic.

"Thank you, my Lord." She replied. Michael burst out laughing.

"Oh dear, you've taken to calling me Lord. Please don't, while I respect your understanding for my status, please don't be afraid to be informal with me. I won't hold it against you." Flashing her a smile, Louise attempted to get out of bed to strangle Michael, held back by Tiffa as Siesta blushed even further, making Michael laugh even harder. "Seriously though, I don't mind. Just call me Michael." He said after calming down. Louise took a sip from her own cup, glaring intently at Michael Looking back at Louise, Michael sighed. 

"Very well, I'm sorry. Back to our conversation, are Halkeginian's familiar with the life stream?" When Louise, Tiffa and Siesta gave Michael quizzical looks, he shook his head as Colbert began to write in a notebook. "...I see. The life stream is the raw energy of magic, supplied naturally by the core of the Earth itself. It exists within every human being. Can you guess why?" he asked. They shook their heads once more, and Michael slammed his head back into his pillow. How the heck were they able to get so far without knowing about the life stream?! No wonder all of their technology is poor... they probably haven't even discovered steam energy yet! Raising his head once more, Michael straightened himself.

"Very well, let me ask you this; if a human loses too much blood, what happens?" Louise gave him a stubborn look, while Tiffa, Siesta and Colbert look confused.

"They die of course." they all replied at the same time.

"Exactly. And why is that? Why is it that blood is so important? Why can humans not live without it? What is it about blood that keeps humans alive?"

"Its because blood is life. We discovered within our blood a force of energy; the same energy coming from the earth. We found it within animals, within insects, within plants... it exists within all life on Earth."

"Incredible...! How did you discover this?!" asked Colbert, writing furiously.

That connects with our magic. The magic of my land was taught to us by our ancestors during the pioneering days of Skyrim. Further study showed that the energy used to create spells could be found in every living thing. Animals, people, plants, insects even. This energy is what gives us life, and it resides within our blood." Calling the magic within himself, Michael summoned a fireball within the palm of his hand. Siesta, Colbert, Tiffa and Louise gazed in wonder.

""In the end, learning magic became a possibility for everyone, and its easy to start too. But it can take years of study to master it. If my estimations are correct, your magic uses the same energy, but your techniques are unrefined. I'll have to further study it." Louise's eyes lit up as Michael sank into his thoughts.

"What does that mean? Do... Do you think you could teach me? Teach us?" she asked, hope growing. Colbert and Tiffa smiled for her, nodding for Michael to continue.

"If I learn more probably." A beaming smile stretched across Louise's face. Things were finally turning around for her!

"That's amazing! The possibilities we could create together... It would be a true evolution!" shouted Colbert, bouncing excitedly. Tiffa smiled, placing a hand on Louise' shoulder. Siesta smiled as well.

"That sums up my thoughts. Do you have any questions?" Louise raised her hand.

"I have some. Your magic comes from within you right? Then what was that I saw during our dream? Those thunderous shouts... were those magic?" Louise asked. Michael became silent, all emotion being erased. It was very sudden, and caught Louise off guard. Colbert, Siesta and Tiffa exchanged confused looks as Michael thought long and hard about what to tell.

"Y-You don't have to answer if you don't want to..." Colbert interrupted, trying to diffuse the situation. Tiffa's ears drooped, Fenrir perked up from his sleep, and Siesta shrunk into her seat.

"...I cannot tell you everything now, but I will give you the bare essentials. Please don't be offended; I have nothing against you all, but these secrets I keep have been within my family for over 6000 years. I will share what I can." The group peaked with interest, and Michael became silent once more.

"Magic as you know can be performed by mostly everyone in Skyrim. What you saw was magic, but not as you know it." Standing up from his bed, Michael searched the hall for an open window. When he could not find one, he sighed.

"I was hoping to show you a demonstration without breaking anything, but I guess I don't have a choice. Please brace yourselves." Michael said sternly. The five sat at the ready, and Michael inhaled.

"FUS!" he shouted. A blue shock wave erupted from his mouth, causing the room to shake. The girl's hair flew up as if a strong breeze flew through the room, throwing them back. The neat blankets disheveling themselves. Their faces twisted with surprise as the shock wave passed through them. Michael sat back down.

That is my clan's magic, called a Thu'um, or a shout, magically empowered by the ancient language of dragons, Dovahzul. It is a power that currently only exists only within my family, the Dovahbrod, or dragon clan.

In the beginning years of Skyrim, I told you were were taught magic by our ancestors right? But before then, it was not so. The people of our land were ruled by ancient and powerful dragons that could speak Dovahzul, or the dragon voice. The dragon's used their Thu'um to dominate us, using us as slaves for their bidding." Tiffa, Siesta and Louise gasped with surprise, but Michael ignored it and continued. Colbert's gaze hardened.

"I'll give you the short version. We all hated the dragons, but were unable to do anything to fight against them. That is, until a select few of humans were able to gain the dragon's favor. They rose through the ranks and became known as dragon priests. The highest ranking dragon priest, our ancestor Astor, became the first Dovahkiin, or dragonborn, when he discovered a way to merge his own soul with the soul of his master dragon. By absorbing the dragon's soul, he was able to retain all of the knowledge and experience the dragon had gained over the millennium of years it lived. The knowledge he gained from the dragon was what he used to create magic, with the Thuum as his base. He eventually taught it to the people, and we all began to fight back, starting what we came to know as the draconian war.

Michael took notice of the way everyone paled before continuing.

In the end, led by Astor we fought the dragons for our freedom. It was by no means an easy battle. If anything, I would say the dragon's won the battle despite us winning the war. We lost so many, and our lands became ravaged by the conflict. It was a century before we were be able to fully rebuild and reestablish Skyrim."

"When we finally rebuilt our lands, the second Dovahkiin, known as Saint Alessia, and those most loyal to her formed a clan of dragon slayers, our ancestors, after Astor betrayed us for power. We were taught how to use the Thu'um, how to use magic, and how to slay dragons before went to war against Astor. We drove him out of our lands, and the rest is history." Concluding his story, Michael took a moment to observe Louise and Siesta, who both looked like they had seen a ghost. Did his story shake them up that much?

Silently, Colbert reached into his back pocket, pulling out a book bound in black leather. The girls stared with growing horror at the book.

"P-P-Professor... That's..." Louise started, but was unable to continue.

"This is called the book of sorrow, known infamously for its tale. It is not a legend. It is history, one that is known throughout the entire continent. It speaks about the beginning of Halkeginia, and the draconian war." Michael gaped, but kept silent. How was that possible?

Colbert opened the book., and began reading.

"There was once a man by the name of Astor. A man of great potential, he was the son of the ancient high elf king, and his human wife. Blessed with a strong, human body and the magical potential of an elf, his future was bright and filled with hope. His birth was a representation of the covenant between humans and elves, a bond that the two races hoped would never be broken.

That all changed with the Draconian War. A war that Astor started.

There was something that he pursued in secret, a task that had been long abandoned by his father's ancestors: The origin of humans and elves. The origin of life. A task he found, to be abandoned for no good reason.

He discovered an ancient catacomb below his own kingdom, long and deep, with corridors and abandoned halls deep underground. There were signs of ceremony, ancient and bloody. His curiosity getting the better of him, he, along with his best knights and magi, proceeded downward to see what laid beyond. No one knows what happened after they descended, nor were there anyone who came out alive.

The ground tore violently open, and the world shook with an awesome tremor. The sky became a deep black, clouds swirling into existence. There was no time for the world to scream. The once ancient city fell into the ground, the deep abyss swallowing the city whole. From it, rose a beast. A Black Dragon, with a single rider upon its neck. Astor. The surrounding lands heard a trembling voice from the sky...

**Dovahkiin!**

I speak of these things which I have witnessed. Though no one from the city remains, the rest of the Halkeginia watched as their land was consumed by chaos. Dragons reigned and tried to subjugate the humans, but we fought back.

It was a pointless struggle.

Eventually, the dragons won. It was only because of magic humans were able to survive in small packs, hiding between the crusts of the Earth. But when humanity had lost all hope, and the world's darkest hour seemed at hand... a hero appeared.

The nameless hero, called the Dovahkiin by Astor himself, used the ancient power of the dragons and fought back against them, slowly taking back Halkeginia land by land. The Dovahkiin was the ultimate dragon slayer, able to kill dragons permanently by absorbed their souls and knowledge. When Astor finally met him in combat, it was a fierce battle of the ages, one that would determine the fate of Halkeginia.

The Dovahkiin won, but he was unable to kill Astor. Escaping from Halkeginia, Astor retreated to lands beyond the sea, never to be seen again.

Colbert closed the book, Michael's eyes peering into it as he left the book in his hands. What did this mean? Astor was a monster that tried to subjugate Halkeginia? How? Was there a connection he missed? Something about Astor that Aleissa never knew? He went over the story again and again in his head, Tiffa, Louise and Siesta keeping their silence.

"Who wrote the book?" Michael asked.

"Fraan. Fraan Yiir Maat. He lives in seclusion within the forests of Albion, near the orphanage I used to take care of." said Tiffa. Michael's heart stopped. That was the shout that the mysterious voice made him use, the one that assaulted his mind with those memories. There had to be a connection.

"Would it be possible to meet him?" Michael asked. Colbert shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Albion has been experiencing civil war recently, it would be too dangerous to go. For now, we should rest and dwell on what he have for now. Please don't do anything rash.. If you wish to learn more about Fraan, you can meet me in my lab outside the Vestri court. Fraan was a personal friend of mine." Colbert turned towards the door.

"Be careful, Michael. Fraan has experienced many horrors in the past. If you pursue this, there is no doubt in my mind trouble will follow. Please... it would hurt me deeply if I lost any of you." Colbert's voice was heavy with worry. Understanding his concern, Michael nodded.

"Very well."

...

Colbert rushed down the stairway, hurrying to his office.

The prophecy Fraan spoke of was coming to fruition. A child from Dovahbrod has come. He needed to warn him, and fast.

As he reached his office, he prepared a letter, stating his findings, the summoning ritual and of Michael. He felt guilt for not telling Michael the whole truth, that he knew the book of woe was a lie, and that Skyrim and Halkeginia used to be connected lands. That the history they share is a mixture of the whole truth. As he finished writing his letter, he strapped it to a bird's leg, before his blood ran cold.

A screech lanced across the sky, echoing in the distance. He opened his windows as the sound of flapping wings beat heavily, louder and louder until it came within sight. Colbert grabbed his staff and ran outside, letting the bird fly free. The students in the courtyard stared in awe as the beast came down, a single hooded rider upon its back. It was a red dragon, larger than even Sylphid. Its scales were a deep crimson, its belly a dark brown and its eyes a piercing yellow.

"RUN! GET TO SAFETY, NOW!" Colbert shouted. He heard the dragon inhale, and lifted his staff to conjure a barrier.

"**Yol...TOOR SHUUL!"**

...

_**Words of Power: **_**Yol Toor Shul, Flame Breath**

**Herin Lies The Words Of The DragonBorn, Transcending History And The World.  
>A Tale Of Souls And Swords, Eternally Retold...<strong>

This stone commemorates the child  
>king Jafnhar who was burned<br>alive by the **fire** of  
>the great dragon Lodunost.<p>

Aesa raised this stone  
>in memory of her sister, Thohild<br>the **Inferno**, whose passion burned  
>hot as the Red Forge.<p>

Here fell Herfodr  
><strong>Sun<strong>-Slayer, mighty  
>warlord of the Valley<br>of Broken Dreams.


	3. AUTHOR UPDATE

**June 25, 2015**

**Alright, so first things first. It's been a while since I last updated, but not because I've been dead, but more because of recent changes in my life. I've received notice from my schooling; I am going to study abroad. I'm really excited to follow my path, and I'm really hoping that my hard work will pay off and bear fruit. As such, I decided to take a few liberties with my fan fiction.**

**I'm not gonna lie. This is the fourth time that I've decided to write, revamp and restart, and I'm starting to get really annoyed with myself. I actually have all of the fan fiction stories that I have ever written on my backup, all of them unfinished, with the original change my destiny being the one that I took the farthest, one that I still kind of regret restarting. Still, it's one that I am considering following through.**

**So here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to narrow down my fan fiction writing and focus solely on Mother and Son and the Sound of Change. Unfortunately, Change my Destiny, The Heart of Sacrifice (now a oneshot) and Frozen moon shall go unfinished. I'll reupload the original Change my Destiny with the final chapter being the raw outline that contained all my research and all my plot developments, planned relationships and so on, complete with an ending and reveals of who was supposed to become what. I will also do the same with Frozen Moon, but unfortunately I can't say the same for The Heart of Sacrifice, as I never took it that far.  
><strong>

**I apologize if this is sudden, and I want to thank all those who enjoyed my work. Take care, and I hope you enjoy my future releases.**

**~ChaosxPaladin**


End file.
